My Selfish Wish
by KitaxHaku
Summary: Why did Other Mother always lock me in her closet? I was always lonely then, but now there is nothing. I want to see the boy again, but he's dissapeared as well. Who can save me from this lonelyness? Only him; I'll wish for him. For him to come back to me


Hello all! Welcome! I saw the Coraline movie, and let me tell you, I am obsessed with Other Wybie! He was such a good guy, but that stupid Other Mother killed him! I thought that he deserved a happier ending, so this idea popped into my head. XP So, for those other Other Wybie fans, I dedicate this story to you! Go Other Wybie!!

By the way, I was wondering if anyone thought I should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. If this story gets popular, I just may add on some chapters. Let me know! ^_^

--KitaxHaku (who doesn't own Coraline, only her character who shall not be named)

* * *

_The wish from the heart can always be granted by oneself…sometimes, it's just too hard to make come true from another's point of view._

* * *

Other Mother was always so sad after the day that blue haired girl left…she wept to herself until she died. But she forgot me in her closet, and as everything faded, I was finally able to leave her closet, only to see the world for the first time as a little less colorful. Other Mother never let me out of her room; she believed that I was destined to take her place, should she ever fall. She never let me meet other people or make friends, but instead, every night, taught me how to sew dolls or how to cook.

I never ate anything I made, or wore anything I sewed. I only made things like dolls, or cooked foods that my mother would take to the kitchen. Every time I would hear the happy laughter of a child in the kitchen when she turned her back to me, and stalked out of the room, transforming into another woman.

I soon began to feel hate for every child that I heard laugh; they got to be by my mother's side and eat the delicious sweets she and I made, while I sat in her closet, sad and lonely. I know that I myself was just a doll that my mother had made, but she put a special spell on me, so here I was now, alone again in not just a closet, but a blank world. At least when I was in the closet, I had the mice to play with every once in a while, and even one time a boy snuck in, noticing me and playing with me. Though I never saw him around the room again, but I was grateful to him for noticing me that one time. He played with me in silence, playing hide and seek by simply hiding behind the hung clothes of the closet. How funny he was, able to make me smile even though I was so sad. But he must have been one of the Others from the blue haired girl, because he appeared when Other Mother made that blue haired doll, but then disappeared before the real girl even left.

Feeling lonely once again, I looked up to the white sky.

"Where do I go from here, Other Mother?" I called out in confusion before sitting down. Oh, how I wanted a world just for me, one where I could build my own garden, or eat my own sweets…

The blank space around me shook suddenly, and I stood up, startled. Were they going to take me to my mother, now? Bumps began to rise in the ground, and soon the bumps formed a bright blue house. As I stared at the new object, I turned to my left to see bare ground suddenly sprouting flowers. _Could it be?_ I thought,_ could it actually be that there is still magic in this vacant world?_ Turning this way and that, I found no big, scary woman yet motherly by me, and I calmed myself down; she was gone…there was nothing here but me. But this thought saddened me only more; who would I play with, in these flowers, or eat sweets with while whispering in giggles until the sun went down?

I sat on the edge of the blue house's porch, and stared at the blue sky that was phasing before my eyes. Moving my eyes this way and that, I looked at everything around myself. All of these glorious things appearing from my imagination, they meant nothing if I couldn't share them with anyone.

The thought of the boy popped in my head, and I thought; could I do it? I thought of his curly brown hair, and seemingly mixed skin color; I thought of the strangely shiny buttons on his face, and his nice, wide smile. I wanted him to play with me. I wanted him to come back.

Someone tapped me on my back shoulder, and I turned, only to see the boy. I jumped up quickly, and took his hands in mine, smiling happily for the first time in a long time.

"It's you!" I screamed, letting go of his hands to hug him tightly. His arms hugged my hips gladly in reply. "Tell me your name, please!" I said quickly, taking his hands in mine and lifting them to get closer. But he only smiled sadly, unable to speak a word. I blinked, tilting my head. He let go of one of my hands, and touched his mouth, dragging an invisible zipper along his lips. At first I wasn't able to understand, but then, I realized. "You can't speak? That's horrible…" I touched his mouth with my index finger before dragging it across gently. "I wish you could…" Dropping my arm back to my side, I turned from him and sighed, looking up to the sky again. _Indeed, Other Mother could not stay in this world…but her magic could._ Why had Other Mother done this to him? He was so sweet; he couldn't hurt an Other fly. The boy turned to me, and I looked at him, trying to blink away the tears. He was smiling happily as he took my hand in his, and dragged me away from the house, and into a meadow of flowers. Picking some up, he happily gave them to me before falling back onto the rest of the giggling plants. He dragged me down with him as the Laughing Lilies tickled us, and we laughed, his shoulders bouncing up and down as I myself held my stomach. I looked at him now, and smiled shamefully. How could I have found him so worthless, just because he couldn't speak? I felt so ashamed, but he read my mind, and smiled none the less before lightly lifting my chin. I looked into his shiny buttons, and smiled back brightly, already knowing what he wanted to say:

"_**Let's play!"**_


End file.
